Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!
Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan! (Japanese: 映画 妖怪ウォッチ エンマ大王と５つの物語だニャン！ Eiga Yōkai Wotchi: Enma-daiō to Itsutsu no Monogatari da-nyan!) is the second movie of the Yo-kai Watch animated series. The movie is premiered in Japan on December 19, 2015. This movie marks the anime debut of Lord Enma, to commemorate that, a special Yo-kai Medal featuring Lord Enma is given to the visitors. This as well marks the anime debut of Koma Mom, the mother of Komasan and Komajiro, and Zazel. Summary Five different stories show the many different events that happened in each story, while a mysterious human watches the events happen. The stories all lead up to the main event, as the infamous Zazel plots his revenge to sever ties between Yo-Kai, and the humans. Plot Episode 1: Nate Turned Into A Yo-kai In Episode 1: Nate Turns into a Yo-kai (Japanese: エピソード１：妖怪になったケータ Episōdo Wan: Yōkai ni natta Kēta), Nate dies and becomes the mysterious Yo-kai Fuu 2 and is forced to spend time around a kid named Yuto and continuously inspirit him. Yuto wants to be a manga artist, but gives up on life. Demon Okure, a Yo-kai that takes souls away who do not have purpose in life, appears to take Yuto, but Nate makes him realize that he can make his dreams come true. Demon Okure disappears, and Nate is turned back into a human, but a mysterious human tosses him down a Yo-kai Medal. Episode 2: Jibanyan's Brilliant Strategy In Episode 2: Jibanyan's Brilliant Strategy (Japanese: エピソード２：ジバニャンの華麗なる作戦 Episōdo Tsū: Jibanyan no Kareinaru Sakusen), Jibanyan, Robonyan Model F, and Shogunyan travel forward in time to the year 2023 and help Jibanyan's former owner, Amy, with her work as a clothes designer. Episode 3: Komasan Returns Home In Episode 3: Komasan Returns Home (Japanese: エピソード３：コマさん 家に帰る Episōdo Surī: Komasan, Ieni Kaeru), Komasan and Komajiro visit their mom, Koma Mom, who bores a human baby, who soon proves to be a handful. Dromp appears, inspirited by a Yokai (presumably King Enma), and takes the child. The three work together to save their new family member. Episode 4: Usapyon's Merry Christmas In Episode 4: Usapyon's Merry Christmas (Japanese: エピソード４：ＵＳＡピョンのメリークリスマス Episōdo Fō: Usapyon no Merī Kurisumasu), Usapyon is chosen to be this year's Yo-kai Santa and delivers presents with Hailey. Episode 5: Let's Go to the Yo-kai World In Episode 5: Let's Go to the Yo-kai World (Japanese: エピソード５：妖怪ワールドへ行こう Episōdo Faibu: Yōkai Wārudo e Ikou), the final battle pits the main gang and Hovernyan against Aristokat, Duke Doggy, and Zazel. In the prologue to the final episode of the movie, Zazel stated that Lord Enma was down with a case of the flu, known as "Influenza Type A". As such, he becomes the temporary chairman of the Enma tribe, but the real truth was that he was plotting to sever all connections with humans and Yo-Kai, to forbid the intermingling of the two realms. Debuts Humans * Yuto * Komasaburo * Takayuki * Takayuki's Mom * Yuto's Mom * Yuto's Dad Yo-kai * Lord Enma * Fuu 2 * Demon Okure * Jetnyan * Koma Mom * Giant Santa * Zazel/Zazelmare * Aristokat/Alicktokat * Duke Doggy/Duke Drooly * King Enma * Fuu * Guide Yo-kai * Namer Yo-kai * Camera Yo-kai * Medal Clerk Yo-kai * Yo-kai Hula Dancer Characters Humans * Nate * Hailey Anne * Amy * Dr. Hughley * Bear (cameo) * Eddie (cameo) * Katie (cameo Yo-kai * Whisper * Jibanyan * Usapyon * Komasan * Hovernyan/Darknyan * Buchinyan * Hidabat * Tattletell * Komajiro * Shogunyan * Robonyan F * Dromp * Snottle * Hungramps * Mirapo * Noko * Drizzle * Fidgephant * Dimmy * Kyubi * B3-NK1 * Peppillon * Manjimutt * Noway * Venoct * Happierre * Lie-in Heart * Signibble * Rockabelly * Faux Kappa * Pride Shrimp * Wazzat * Grubsnitch * So-Sorree * Payn * Spenp * Sproink * Rawry * Nosirs * Infour * Sgt. Burly * Washogun * Sandmeh * Walkappa * Insomni * Dazzabel * Droplette * Chatalie * Blazion * Wotchagot * Heheheel * Coughkoff * Illoo * Negatibuzz * Ray O'Light * Cynake * Mad Mountain * Poofessor * D'wanna * Baku * Dismarelda * Wiglin * Rhyth * Steppa * Dandoodle * Toiletta * Mochismo * Peckpocket * Drizzelda * Blizzaria * Tublappa * Terrorpotta * Swelton * Pandle * Chansin * Cheeksqueek * Buhu * Roughraff * Babblong Announcement The movie was announced in the July issue of Shogakukan monthly magazine Coro Coro Comics as the issue contained more information of the film. The title of the movie was announced in the issue as well. In the same issue, it was revealed that the Japanese premiere will be on December 19, 2015, but tickets will be on sale on July 25. Reception Yo-Kai Watch the Movie: The Great King Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan! stayed number 1 during its opening week with 975,000 tickets sold in its first two days. It had beaten Star Wars: The Force Awakens on its opening week as The Force Awakens grossed higher during the upcoming weeks due to the tickets were more expensive than the movie. The film was number-one in admissions again on its second weekend, with 450,000, and grossed ¥513 million (US$4.1 million). DVD Release The movie will have a DVD release on 6 July 2016 in Japan. The DVD contains a Lord Enma Yo-kai Medal and an Lord Enma Yo-kai Watch Busters: Iron Oni Army original card. The DVD will have a cost of ¥2,500 and the Blu-ray will have a cost of ¥3,980. Trivia * This is the very first time Nate, Hailey, and their Yo-kai companions interact. * This marks the first and only time Usapyon enters Emperor Mode. He never enter Emperor Mode in the anime episodes. * Despite Nate and Hailey having the upgraded Yo-kai Watch U throughout the entire movie and Yoka Yoka Lullaby, they have the prototype when dancing Uchu Dance! * Excluding Lord Enma, the only Yo-kai summoned during this movie is Tattletell. * Wahaiian is a reference to Yo-kai Watch's Hawaiian Tourism Promotion.